


Play Me Again

by lovehotelreservation



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, F/M, Gangbang, Possessive Behavior, Reader-Insert, Revenge, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehotelreservation/pseuds/lovehotelreservation
Summary: It was your dream realized. Your voice on the radio, top billing on countless music festival line-ups, a sea of people singing your lyrics. You did all you could to make this wish a reality.Even at the expense of the success of the very musicians who served as your back-up band.A hushed secret that they would never make you forget. Band AU
Relationships: Gueira/Reader, Lio Fotia/Reader, Meis/Reader
Kudos: 92





	Play Me Again

**Author's Note:**

> DO U EVER JUST WATCH CHARLI XCX'S SNL PERFORMANCE OF "BOOM CLAP" AND SUDDENLY HEAR "MAHARI YUWARE" IN THE BACK OF UR HEAD
> 
> BECAUSE I DID AND NOW THIS PIECE IS HERE
> 
> TY I HOPE U ENJOY

The stage was where a musician’s soul was meant to be bared.

And certainly, there was no better place to perform than at 4Fest, the premiere summer music festival hosted by the renowned Foresight Records, the record label owned by--and named for--acclaimed entrepreneur Kray Foresight. The legacy he built as a prominent pop music producer made him a renowned name across the world, countless smash hit singles and awards under his belt. It wasn’t long until he had the idea to start up his own record label, in addition to making investments in prosperous tech start-ups and becoming a brand ambassador to a multitude of luxury brands.

And given that he was the man who scouted you out, helped elevate you from your origin as a struggling musician, and ultimately made your dream career a reality, you knew you had to go all out for this performance.

Especially since you knew he was watching you from some lounge reserved for only the elites in the music industry and beyond.

After all, with the specially tailored dress meant for you alone delivered to your hotel room the night before, you knew he would be watching.

Much like how your back-up band kept their gaze on you throughout your set.

To your fans and the mainstream audience, your back-up band was just scenery.

To the underground indie rock scene, however, the trio were known as Mad Burnish.

Lio as the lead singer and guitarist, Meis on bass, and Gueira on drums.

For the longest time--ever since they were signed to Foresight Records--their mainstream debut album had been long in wait. Interviews and updates about the project ceased around the time you were suddenly on the forefront of new music trends--up until Lio announced on the band’s social media that they were taking a break from production on the album to instead expand their creative horizons by helping you--their fellow labelmate--as your touring band.

The update was meant to calm fans even as Lio’s blood was boiling the moment he sat down to type.

By the contract enforced by Kray, it was either be your ghostwriters and touring band, or risk getting blacklisted from the industry--both mainstream and indie.

The shadowy side of the music business.

Ultimately, you found yourself complicit when Mad Burnish’s debut single was published under your name instead.

Aghast as you were, you didn’t dare push back much or question Kray's decision.

Lio, Meis, and Gueira would _never_ let you forget that.

Here, on the stage in front of thousands of attendees, you opened yourself up with each song you performed.

In interviews and posts online, you always expressed wanting to be open through your music.

But surely, there were some things you couldn’t reveal.

Gueira’s eyes were trained on your ass as his hands slammed his drumsticks down in a pulsing rhythm.

Would you ever let your fans know how he had you squealing that you were a slut for his cum while he was fucking your ass just a few days ago?

Meis looked to be as stoic as ever as his calloused fingers plucked at the strings of his bass, seemingly showing no reaction when you slinked up behind him for an embrace before swaying with him to the music.

It wasn’t likely that you would reveal how often Meis would punish you for your teasing antics during performances with hearty spanks to your ass and stuffing your mouth with his cock.

Passionate as his guitar stylings were, Lio made it look so easy as he played, his voice soon harmonizing with yours for the chorus of the very song that was supposed to catapult Mad Burnish to greater heights.

That bastard Foresight, that annoying loud-mouthed glorified groupie of yours who always showed up to any of your concerts--convenient since he was an EMT who worked festivals often--no matter who was around, you simply belonged to him.

A hateful love, a vengeful possessiveness, he wasn’t sure how to best describe how he felt towards you. But given how, during the recording of your album, he had admonished you for screwing up the melodies that had been meant for his voice by viciously fucking you in the recording booth--how he never allowed a day to go by without somehow reminding you that you compliantly took everything from him, Meis, and Gueira and that you would amend somehow--he wasn’t leaving your life anytime soon.

”Thank you, 4Fest! This was such an honor! I hope you enjoy this last song of mine!”

Gueira, Meis, and Lio all gazed at you.

Would the crowd ever know that on this very stage during the last soundcheck of the day, your mouth had been stuffed full of Gueira’s cock while you were made to take the long length of Meis’s dick in your ass, and the fierce grip of Lio’s hands on your hips had you meeting every single one of his ferocious thrusts?

Most likely never, but that wasn’t going to stop them from showing their ownership of you.

After all, here on the stage, you belonged to the crowd.

Anywhere and everywhere else, you belonged to them.

You should have been aware of this.

And thus was it said wordlessly to you upon the end of your set, expressed by the narrowed look in each man’s eyes before their expressions softened and brightened in the face of a photo op of you all together on the stage.

Since you were finished performing for the day, you were expected to meet with Kray soon, but you had time to spare beforehand.

Or at least, time was _made_ on your schedule as you found yourself hurriedly ushered backstage to your reserved dressing room before you could be approached by Kray’s personal assistant, Biar.

”So, who was this outfit worn for again?”

The dressing room temperature was set at a cool level meant to help artists ease from their post-show energy--nothing too frigid.

But you couldn’t stop shivering.

Certainly, with how much skin your dress was exposing--a tie up front top that offered an ample view of your cleavage and a hem that just barely covered the curve of your ass--you had reason to be cold. But having just performed on the mainstage in front of hundreds of festival attendees on one of the hottest afternoons of the year thus far, you had every reason to still be warm.

And yet you continued to shiver nonetheless.

Because you could never get used to the piercing stare of fuschia eyes and the assertive touch of soft, nimble fingers that somehow resisted callouses despite years of strumming the guitar.

Even watching you tremble before him, Lio stood before you, emanating an authoritative aura that demanded your subjugation, despite your respective roles from his place as your backup guitarist to your position as lead singer.

A title that he once claimed.

That had now since been ripped away to be placed into your hands.

However, two others still firmly believed in and asserted Lio's original authority.

The small but pointed tip of a drumstick nudged against the front of your dress, dragging down to rub over your core through your clothes.

”’Ey--Boss wants an answer, sweetheart.”

You knew you couldn’t dare to break eye contact with Lio. But even without having to look down, you still knew Gueira was crouched before you, probably twirling a drumstick in hand while continuing to tease you with the other, all the while a big and broad grin was stretched across his mouth.

Feeling the prod of his drumstick through the flimsy but expensive material of your dress had your legs trembling, your knees weakening in response. Though, even if Gueira was to bring you to orgasm just by the expert handling of his drumsticks, you wouldn’t be falling to the ground in pleasure any time soon.

Not while the firm grip of Meis’s fingers--calloused, unlike Lio's, from over a decade of playing bass--maintained their ironclad hold on your wrists, keeping your arms raised up in the air. Though he typically carried himself quietly and utterly composed--whether during shows or on stage--you were more than familiar with how aggressive he could get in bed.

”Did you think we were going to let you go to him so quickly?”

Lio's voice was so low and dangerous in tone.

You noticed he didn’t mention Kray by name--a term that was practically forbidden to utter around the three.

But especially by Lio, who reached forward to delicately grasp your jaw, only for his grip to abruptly turn firm, the look in his eyes demanding an answer.

Hesitance was only going to worsen your ability to walk straight later on in the day.

Still holding his gaze with your own, you had yourself meekly remark,

”I wore this for you.”

Gueira smirked, as did Meis.

The serious look on Lio’s face did not ease in the slightest, but he let out an affirming scoff before planting his lips onto yours, dragging you into a kiss, with Gueira and Meis further sinking you into depravity as their hands began to tug and pull on your clothes.

You were going to go to Kray eventually.

You were probably going to link up with that groupie at some point this weekend.

But never were you going to leave them.

Even when the bindings of your contract with the band expired, you would forever belong to them.


End file.
